Fallen in Water
by KingoftheOcean
Summary: Will ,un chico no tan normal con una vida no tan normal, será victima de los acosos de una obsesionada y pervertida vaporeon en el día de su cumpleaños.¿Qué secretos guardarán cada uno de los personajes de esta alocada historia?.¿Podrá Will sobrellevar todo esto? y más importante aún ¿podrá evitar caer al agua?
1. Prólogo

**OHH! HOLA! POR FIN LLEGAS! VEO QUE ESTÁS INTERESADO EN ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE FANFIC. VEN, PORQUE NO TOMAS ASIENTO Y ME ESPERAS? VOY A TRAER ALGUNAS BEBIDAS, YA VUELVO.**

***SE CIERRA LA PUERTA Y TE ACERCAS A LA PANTALLA***

* * *

_APARTADO: comenten para poder participar arriba… Y abajo? Pronto será arriba…(WTF!)_

* * *

Prólogo:

Sean bienvenidos, señoras y señores, niños y niñas a la gran inauguración del nuevo y renovado Mega Acuario de Cerulean City!

*Waooo*

Sí, créanlo o no, volvimos! Y esta vez con muchas más atracciones, más pokemon y con un nuevo espectáculo…

*ohhhh?*

EL show de Misty bajo el agua!

*yeahh!*

Fenomenal, alucinante! No dejen perder esta oportunidad única. Sean los primeros en ver a la talentosa líder de gimnasio y a sus pokemon en acción!

Qué están esperando! Mamis y papis lleven a sus hijos, hijos lleven a sus amigos. Este viernes desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde. Los esperamos!

-Manazo en la nuca- oye brother, ¿estás bien? Ya llegamos.

-No, no estoy bien, sabes estaba despierto – dije mientras me sobaba- AAaauu

-Ya oye no seas tan dramático. Te lo hice despacito.

-Despacito? Vas a ver… - me abalanzaba hacia mi amigo cuando…

-Esto va a tomar tiempo, chicos. Los autos no avanzan- se dirige a su hija - Mishelle por qué no mejor bajas aquí con tus amigos y van avanzando?. Yo los alcanzo por ahí.

-Ya está bien- dijo mientras volteaba a mirarnos- vamos, bajen

Ya afuera. Un aire cálido recorría todo mi ser. Me tapaba la vista por el intenso sol que hacía y termine por levantarme completamente. Cerré la puerta del carro, di unos cuantos pasos y mire a todos lados. Varias personas que iban a pie o en carro nos rodeaban. Me sentía un tanto acorralado hasta que una mano me tocó la espalda.

- No se separen y vayan con cuidado ¿ya? Los veré adentro. Vamos ve a por ellos, campeón- dijo el padre de mi amiga.

- Claro que sí, campeón! – oí decir a mi amigo César de tez clara, ojos negros y cabello rubio (un tanto opaco), de mi misma estatura y cuerpo delgado. Llevaba una camisa media hawaiana, unos shorts y una sandalia extraña con porosidades.

-Qué emoción!- decía mi amiga Mishelle de tez oscura, ojos marrones y cabello largo y negro, mediana estatura y cuerpo delgado. Llevaba una blusa morada con diseños de flores, un sombrero de paja y unos lentes oscuros. La llamamos Mishi de cariño.

-Lets go!- dije mientras avanzaba entre ellos con tez clara, cabellos y ojos negros, estatura alta, postura erguida y ser corpulento. Llevaba un polo azul, mis shorts y una sandalia de baño.

Todo estaba listo y preparado para que pase, junto con mis amigos, un excelente día. Sin darme cuenta que terminaría por arrepentirme de todo esto.


	2. Capitulo 1

**DONDE ESTARÁN LAS GASEOSAS?**

**HIIIIJOOOOOO**

**SI MA ?**

**VOY A SALIR CON TU PADRE ASÍ QUE VAS A ESTAR SOLO EN LA CASA**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**QUÉ DIJISTE?**

**NO NADA**

* * *

_APARTADO: comenten para poder participar arriba… Y abajo? Pronto será arriba…(WTF!)_

* * *

CAPITULO 1: VIEJA AMIGA

- Está yendo mucha gente. El lugar va a estar abarrotado- dijo César

- Tú crees? – le señalé la inmensa estructura que se erguía frente a nosotros

-Ala… retiro lo dicho eso sí es un mega acuario

Estaban en lo cierto. El acuario medía mínimo una cuadra entera. Parecía un estadio de las ligas pokemon.

-Quién es ese pokemon? - preguntó Mishi

- ohhhh! – dijimos yo y César

-Al unísono- Es dewgong!- El dewgong mecánico que se encontraba en la cima del acuario batía su gigantesca cola y repetía su nombre

Estabamos ya casi dentro. La sombra del acuario hizo que la mayoría de las personas guarden sus gorros y lentes oscuros y entre ellas estaba Mishi.

- Pases, por favor – nos dijo un chico vestido totalmente de azul. Acompañándolo estaba una chica apoyada sobre una de las barandas cercanas a la puerta de recepción, también estaba de azul y masticaba un chicle.

- Aquí tiene – dijo Mishi mientras les entregaba los 3 pases. El chico asentó con una sonrisa y empezamos a ingresar.

Ya adentro.

-Qué piensan hacer primeros, chamacos?- nos preguntó la acompañante del chico.

- Qué te dijeron Brittany sobre hablar con los clientes- dijo su compañero.

-Que el personal de esta instalación- reventando globo de chicle- no debería hablar y bla bla bla… tsssss novato – se dirige a nosotros- cree que por leer un manual va a llegar a ser gerente.

-Hola, Bry! – dijimos

- Chicos! Cómo están tanto tiempo sin verlos. Los extrañé muchísimo!- dijo mientras nos apretujaba

- Nosotros también, Bry – dijo Mishi desesperada.

-Ya ahora sí me responden qué van a hacer primero

-ehhh… - decía. Miraba a mi alrededor. No reconocía para nada este lugar. Tuve que improvisar

-Tosiendo en mis adentros y acercándome a Bry – disculpe señorita sabe dónde está el baño? Mi amigo se está haciendo pis y bueno… yo igual- dije con voz de peque perdido

- Jajajaja! –se reía Mishi- así fue como la conocieron? Jajajaja!

-Creelo, amiga! – decía riéndose- pero imagínalos más pequeños. Es un mate de risa!

- Ya podemos empezar el tour?- dijo César sin ganas.

-Secándose las lágrimas- ay ay… qué risa – dirigiéndose a su compañero- Rubén… Rubén! Voy a compaña a estos tortolos al baño.

- Y las bolsas ?- preguntó Rubén

- Te las encargo por un momento futuro gerente.

-Ya bueno – dijo entusiasta.

-Siempre funciona. Venga, vamos chicos.

-Bry, pero… nuestras bolsas? –dijo Mishi

-No se preocupen por eso. Yo les tengo un regalito especial. Venga, vamos que se me orinan y me arruinan el piso

*risas*

-Ya llegamos. Ahora espérense hasta que abra esta puerta.

-Hay tantos pokemon nuevos. No conozco a ninguno- dijo Mishi. Miraba a su alrededor.

-Oye sí tienes razón- se percató César. Miraba con detenimiento las inmensas peceras- Bry, son de esta región?

-Alguno sí como otros no. Ya les hablaré de eso en el camino.

-Pero por qué te tardas tanto - le hablé estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esss…pee….rate! – decía mientras intentaba en vano abrir la puerta de metal.

-Bry! Aguarda, yo te ayudo – corrí a socorrerla. La hice a un lado . Logré abrir la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo y entre junto con Bry.

-Gracias, no puedo creer que ya no son como antes. Los chimuelos que necesitaban a cada rato mi ayuda.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!-dije entusiasmado. Corrí a abrazar a Bry.

Adentro habían varios barriles de alimento para los pokemon acuáticos y una amplia red de caminos que se conectaban con varios de los hábitats del acuario.


	3. Capitulo 2

**YA SABES LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER NO?**

*** VIENDO LA INFINITA LISTA DE TAREAS* NOUP**

**BUENO CUANDO TERMINES ME PODAS EL JARDÍN Y ME BRONCEAS LA CASA, YA?. CHAUUU.**

*** DESPIDIÉNDOSE E INMEDIATAMENTE UN NIÑA EXPLORADORA SE ACERCA***

**HOLA! QUIERES COMPRARME GALLETAS?**

*** PORTAZO* NOUP**

**TENGO BRONCEADOR!**

**CÓMO LOS ODIO…**

* * *

_APARTADO: comenten para poder participar arriba… Y abajo? Pronto será arriba…(WTF!)_

* * *

Capítulo 2: El mejor regalo

- Hay ya Will, pero no es para tanto, si me soltaras por un momento para llamar a tus amigos.

- No todavía no, a sido un buen regalo – dije

- Bry porque te… WO WO WO!... mejor debería… - decía Mishi. Había asomado su cabeza por la puerta recién abierta.

- Mishi, espera por qué el está así….

- No sé… qué regalo le habrás dado que los has puesto de esa manera.

- Regalo? Para él? Acaso es su…? – alcé mi cabeza para verla – sí, sí … tu regalo, Will. Espero te haya gustado.

-Más de lo que tú crees – agregué y terminé de abrazarla.

- Claro. Will porque no mejor - me entrega algunas cubetas con comida- vas avanzando tú mientras yo y tus amigos resolvemos algunas cositas.

- Está bien – respondí. Veía como Bry se llevaba violentamente a mis amigos. Di media vuelta y me dirigí al primer hábitat en mi camino. Tenía que subir unas escaleras. Al llegar arriba dije – ustedes serán los primeros en comer…- leí el letrero. Decía sharpedo –me … no mejor otro…- avancé y llegué a una planta superior. Antes de decir algo me percate en el letrero. Decía magikarp- ustedes sí serán los primeros en comer- pero adelante había otro letrero y este decía gyarados- deben estar bromeando…

-Porque no me dijeron desde un principio que hoy era el cumpleaños de Will!- decía Bry. Estaban en una especie de cabina de control.

-Pero, Bry no le habías ya dado su regalo?- dijo Mishi.

-Ese no era un regalo de cumpleaños. Era un regalo para todos ustedes por venir al acuario!

Mientras…

- AHHHH! Donde hay un mapa de los habitas cuando se les necesita- me había sentado por ahí. Bajé mi cabeza para lamentarme más. De repente, empecé a escuchar voces de asombro y aplauso. El ruido provenía de una puerta en especial, muy alejada de las demás. Me levanté y fui con mis cubetas al lugar. No me encajaba el porqué de los aplausos. El letrero decía claramente vaporeon y según lo que yo sé, no son muy sociables que digamos – debe haber un error – Sin darme cuenta entré estrepitosamente.

- Waoooo, woooo, wuuuu – decían sin sentido las personas que rodeaban el hábitat de los vaporeon. Se encontraban cautivadas por las piruetas y maniobras de uno de los pokemon.

- Qué maravilloso pokemon – dije mientras soltaba las cubetas de la emoción. Los demás vaporeon escucharon el sonido y empezaron a agruparse en torno mío. Sabían que era la hora de comer. El talentoso pokemon también se percató. Saltó fuera del agua y empezó a dar varios giros. Llegó a lo más alto que pudo y paró de girar. Observaba al pokemon en cámara lenta. Las gotas que brotaban de su cuerpo brillaban como diamantes y un pequeño arcoíris se formaba atrás suyo. Eso último terminó por cautivar a todos. Entre aplausos y silbidos el pokemon aterrizó perfectamente y empezó a andar hacia mí.

- Mira, mira mami un niño a entrado- decía una niña señalándome. Agarraba con su otra mano un globito en forma de qwilfish

- Oye, cariño, los niños pueden entrar a las instalaciones? – decía la madre de la niña a a su esposo.

- Mira bien, querida. Ese chico está de azul. Es parte del personal y aunque no parezca es una persona altamente calificada para esos trabajos

-( Estoy altamente calificado) – pensaba. Me hice paso entre los pokemon y llegué. Había visto millones de veces a Bry hacer esto y tenía la seguridad que yo también podía hacerlo. Agarré mis cubetas y las vacié totalmente en el recipiente, me hice a un lado y volví la mirada. Toda una turba de vaporeon se formaba al frente de mí – que lo disfruten – cogí mis cubetas y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Eon, vaporeon, vapor! – escuche a varios pokemon gruñir su nombre. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Habré hecho algo mal? Les habré dado la comida la comida equivocada?. Volteé a verlos.

-Eoon, vaporeon… vapor! – se gruñían los pokemon entre sí. Sentí un gran alivio,pero me percaté de algo. Discriminaban al pokemon talentoso, no lo dejaban acercarse a su ración.

-Eooooon, vaporeooon … -decía el pokemon talentoso con los ojos vidriosos mientras veía como los otros terminaban su ración. El pokemon no aguantó las lágrimas y rompió en llanto dirigiéndose a una esquina del hábitat.

- ohh… pobre – dije. Tenía afuera un poco de comida extra y no dudé en traérselo.

- oye, toma…. – dije con un poco de miedo, pues nunca había visto un pokemon llorar. Le dejé cerca una cubeta llena de comida.

El pokemon me miró dudoso al principio, pero luego empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cubeta . Olfateó la comida y al darse cuenta empezó a devorar. Me quedé a su lado por un momento solo hasta que terminará de comer, ya que necesitaba la cubeta. Agarré tembloroso la misma, pues el pokemon me miraba fijamente. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida. No pasó ni un segundo y sentí como algo suave y húmedo pasaba ente mis piernas repetidas veces. Esa sensación me hizo tropezar y caí al piso.

- Gracias por la comida, lindo… sabes? tienes un lindo trasero.


	4. capítulo 3

*** ABRIENDO LENTAMENTE LA PUERTA***

**HOLA! BUENAS TARDES. MI NOMBRE ES…**

**YA YA ! SALTEATE ESA PARTE. QUIERO EL BRONCEADOR**

**NOP PRIMERO DEBES COMPRARME 16000 GALLETAS**

**16000!?**

**SIP. MIRA… LO VES? SOLO ME FALTA UNA INSIGNIA. LA INSIGNIA DE LA GALLETA Y SI LA CONSIGO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UNA GRAN GUÍA EXPLORADORA!**

**INTERESANTE… NO ME IMPORTA…**

**ESTAS SOLO EN CASA NO?... OKAY TE PROPONGO ALGO. TE AYUDARÉ CON TODAS TUS TAREAS SOLO SI ME AYUDAS A VENDER LAS 16000 GALLETAS. QUE TAL?**

**MMMPHHH…. **

* * *

_APARTADO: comenten para poder participar arriba… Y abajo? Pronto será arriba…(WTF!)_

* * *

Capítulo 3: SIENDO ACECHADO

-(No manches) – pensaba. No podía procesar la situación.

-Quieres jugar conmigo en el agua cariño ? – dijo el pokemon mientras me acariciaba con su cuerpo.

-Ju… jugar? Ca…ca…cariño?

-O quizás pudiéramos hacer otras cosas…- volvió a decir con un tono provocador. Terminaba por rodearme con su cola.

Sentía que quería desmayarme. Con el más mínimo descuido del vaporeon, me zafé de ella y corrí afuera. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en la misma. Intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…- Veía como entre mis pies se formaba un charco de agua que crecía y crecía. No dude ni un segundo más y empecé a correr. Llegué a la puerta de metal y …

-(DEMONIOS! está cerrada) – tocando- ayuden! Que alguien habrá la puerta! Ayúdenme!- Intentaba en vano abrirla.

- Mi amor, estas ahí? No te vayas por favor – oía. Escuchaba pisadas en las escaleras.

Buscaba desesperadamente alguna salida. Encontré que atrás de las escaleras había una puerta, también estaba cerrada, pero era una puerta normal así que…

*Mandando al piso la puerta*

-Qué es este lugar?...- dije mientras avanzaba- goldeen, horsea, poliwag- leía los letreros- este es el lugar donde están los pokemon dóciles!.

-Ahí estás! – escuché atrás de mí. Empecé a correr con todo lo que pude. Había una puerta al fondo.

-No huyas de mí, lindo trasero!- la escuché decir.

Me faltaban pocos metros, pero me tropecé por la culpa de un charco.

-Quédate ahí lindura. Quiero tener eevees contigo!

-AHHH! Estas loca!- me recobré rápidamente. La veía aproximarse. Llegué a la puerta (gracias a Mew y Arceus que estaba abierta) y se la cerré en su cara.

Por temor a que se vuelva a repetir lo de antes, solo corrí. Intentaba despejar mi mente de una posible violación mientras avanzaba. Me sentí aliviado, pues me rodeaban personas. Estaba en el sitio público del acuario.

-Wooow- dije. Me asombré por la inmensidad de los acuarios en esta zona. Veía que todos los hábitats estaban compartidos, interconectados unos con otros. Decidí dar un paseo y me asomé al primer vidrio que encontré. Vi a las personas cautivadas a mi derecha cómo se estampaban contra el mismo – Seaking, golduck,mantine,remoraid- decía. Vi una figura borrosa al fondo del agua, así que decidí estamparme un poco más para verlo mejor.

-HOLA!- escuché al vaporeon decirme frente a frente. Me despegué lo más rápido que puede y empecé a correr.

-Sabes? Estaba pensando y … quiero tener shinys contigo; varias bolitas de pelo blancas… tendrás que trabajar mucho, porque no empezamos ahora?- dijo mientras igualaba mi velocidad en el agua. Doblé a la izquierda al final del camino ignorándola. Divisé una cámara de seguridad en lo más alto de una esquina.

-ehh?... oigan miren es Will! – dijo César.

-Porque está saltando?- preguntó Mishi.

-Ves, Bry… le ha gustado tanto el regalo que está saltando de la emoción- dijo César.

-Dejen de verlo y ayúdenme a pensar que otro regalo le puedo dar.

Saltaba y hacía señas lo más que podía.

-Qué haces cariño? – escuché su voz atrás mío. Me había terminado de alcanzar.

-eeeek! – esto sí va en serio. Si no vienen a ayudarme, pues yo iré a ellos.

-Qué tal asientos exclusivos para el show de Misty. Ya está por empezar- dijo Bry.

-Naaaah… Nosotros ya estamos muy grandes para eso. No le va a gustar- dijo César.

-Ya! Souvenirs gratis para todos uds!

-No lo creo – dijo César mientras apretujaba un azumarril de goma.

-AAhhh!... entonces que regalo le voy a poder dar que venga de este acuario- dijo Bry jalándose los pelos.

Mishi y Cesar se miran.

-Un pokemon ! – dijeron al unísono.

-Eso es chicos!- dijo Bry. Se acercó a apretujarlos- pero ,esperen. Qué pokemon…

Se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Un vaporeon! – recuperando aire- un vaporeon me …

- Eso es! Will te regalaré un vaporeon.

-QUEEEEE!

-WIIIIIL! – el pokemon se avalanzó hacia mí y me mandó al piso- tu nombre es Will!

- Puede hablar!- dijeron Mishi y César.

-Sip. Señores… les presento a mi más reciente adquisición, Gema!. Y ahora, Will, es toda tuya.

-Lo escuchaste, cariño! Soy toda tuya y estaremos juntos para siempre.

Para siempre, para siempre. Me desmayé


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hoy es un gran día! Hoy demostraremos al mundo de que estamos hechos. O no es así sr. Conejo!**

**… **

**Ese es el espíritu! Quizás vayan a ver muchas bajas, pero eso no nos detendrá! Pues hoy… *con una voz rara* es un buen día para broncear.**

***recogiendo lodo y pasándoselo por las mejillas***

**A la carga! *Encaminándose ella sola***

***mirando todo por la ventana del cuarto* Ahhh Vanellope te dije que trajeras ayuda no a tu ejercito de peluches…**

**Toma esto! *Tira un globo lleno de bronceador a la casa*… Las catapultas!**

**LAS QUE! *varias catapultas al fondo del jardín***

**Apunten. Fuego!**

**HOLY SHIT! *Cierra la ventana* cúbrete!**

***Se estremece la casa***

**Pero qué rayos fue eso!**

***comiendo galleta* la dura tarea de broncear la casa… quieres uno? Tengo 16000.**

**Sí gracias**

**Oye, no me dijiste tu nombre**

**Me llamo…**

* * *

_APARTADO: comenten para poder participar arriba… Y abajo? Pronto será arriba…(WTF!)_

* * *

CAP 4 : LOS PREPARATIVOS

-Vamos kiddo un poco más -decía el papa de Mishi – súbelo con cuidado… ya está.

-Voy a despedirme de mi amiga, señor, ya vuelvo.

-No hay problema, César. Acá los espero.

Se dirige adonde Mishi y Bry.

-Donde conseguiste ese pokemon ,Bry?-preguntó Mishi

-La encontré inconsciente en una playa de kanto. Se encontraba perdida, así que decidí traerla al acuario. Espero que no sea una mal regalo para Will.

-Es un pokemon de agua, le va a encantar- dijo César

-Ay chicos, cómo quisiera que se quedaran más tiempo - dijo Bry

-Nosotros también. Pero tenemos que ayudar en los preparativos para la fiesta- dijo Mishi

-Qué mala onda. Cómo quisiera ir.

-Briiiitany…- dijo Rubén

-Me están llamando - se acerca a apretujarlos- cuídense mucho, ¿ya chicos? No puedo creer lo grandes y guapos que están – los termina de abrazar- piensan volver?

-Mi papá está de vacaciones así que nos podrá llevar todo este mes- dijo Mishi.

-Genial! Yo los estaré esperando aquí impaciente. No se olviden ehhh

Alejándose.

-No lo olvidaremos! - dijo César alzando el pulgar.

-Díganle a Will que lo quiero mucho y que pase un feliz cumpleaños con Gema!

Subiendo al carro

-Está bien- dijeron

-Como quisiera tener a Bry como mamá- dijo César.

-Yo también-dijo Mishi.

-Y chicos cómo les fue…-dijo el padre. Estaba arrancando el auto.

-Nos fue bien, pa. Hablando de eso… ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Esperando a estacionar el auto, querida. Pero bueno, según lo que veo, Will lo ha disfrutado hasta el desmayo… y qué es eso que estoy viendo junto a él – dijo mirando el retrovisor.

-Es su regalo… por favor no la botes - dijo Mishi

-No hay problema hija, pero con tal que no me moje el carro

-No se preocupe yo puedo controlar la humedad de mi cuerpo- dijo Gema

-Un pokemon que habla!...-dijo el padre. Casi pierde el control del auto- cómo lo consiguieron.

-Era un pokemon de Britanny. Dice que es muy especial – dijo Mishi

-Disculpa ,chico – Gema se dirige a César- adonde nos dirigimos?

-Ay, Arceus-se exaltó- tu nuevo amigo…

-Es mi pareja- lo corrigió

-Pareja… cumple años hoy, así que le hemos hecho una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de un amigo y estamos yendo para allá.

-y van a ir así vestidos? – interrumpió el padre.

-Sip. La casa de Noah tiene piscina.

-Y cómo piensan sorprenderlo?- volvió a preguntar

A los dos se les prendió el foco.

-Piensan los mismos que yo, César?-dijo Mishi

-Ohhh, claro que sí

-Qué, por qué me miran así ? – dijo Gema.

El auto cruzaba la extensa carretera

…

(Dónde estoy… estoy debajo del agua…se siente…muy frío)

*Voces con eco*Will… porque nos abandonaste Will… porque lo hiciste!... Will…WILL!

-AHHHH!-desperté. Tuve una pesadilla. Sentía que me ahogaba- AHHHH!- grité estaba en una piscina. Posicionado en una esquina con los brazos abiertos. Tenía en mi mano izquierda un vaso con bebida- (No puedo moverme)… qué es este lugar- Me resultaba muy familiar.

-Nuestro nido de amor- escuché decir a Gema. El pokemon emergió del agua a unos cuantos metros y empezó a dirigirse hacia mí. Intentaba moverme- un lugar donde tú y yo complaceremos nuestros deseos más profundos- se acercaba más- de la forma más apasionada-más- más violenta-más- y más loca que te puedas imaginar, cariño.

Terminó por acercarse. La movilidad aún no me volvía. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-Porque no me haces algunas piruetas mientras yo preparo el ambiente, Gema?

-ohh claro que te haré algunas piruetas – acorraló a mi inmóvil cuerpo con el suyo- pero después que me des cinco eevees esta noche.

-Ayudenmeeee! - Ya todo estaba perdido.

-No te preocupes… feliz cumpleaños, Will- me abrazó.

-SORPRESA! -escuché. Me percaté que varias luces se prendieron atrás mío

-Ufffff… todo era una broma- dije

-La parte de los eevee no fue una broma - añadió Gema.

Noah y Alex,ellos dos son mis mejores amigos, a diferencia de César,Mishi y Rick, ellos pasan más tiempo conmigo.

Yo ya sospechaba lo que estaban tramando los 5 desde hace tiempo. Así que decidí seguirles la corriente hasta ahora y miren cómo terminé. Pero a pesar de todo me siento feliz de tenerlos como mis amigos.


	6. Cápitulo 5

**YAAAWN! ESTOY CANSADO. MEJOR PARA EL OTRO CAPI . **

**NOOOO! Y YO QUE QUERÍA HACER MI GRAN DEBUT**

**MEJOR VAMOS A VENDER LAS CUCHURUCIENTASMIL GALLETAS QUE NOS FALTAN **

**OK !**

* * *

_No se olviden de comentar porfa._

* * *

CAPITULO 5: El secreto de Mishi

Ya fuera del agua mis amigos empezaron a saludarme y a darme sus regalos. Me felicitaban por tener técnicamente una novia a tan temprana edad. Tengo 15 años

Adentro de la casa.

-Con que empezamos primero, Brother- me dijo César.

-No lo sé…- Miraba por todos lados. Una amplia sala de entretenimiento. Máquinas de arcade, instrumentos de música, una tele gigante, varias consolas con videojuegos, películas a por montones, 5 a 8 juegos de mesa. Al fondo en el comedor veía que todo ya estaba servido. Golosinas, gaseosas y una torta de 2 pisos. Todo el lugar decorado con serpentinas, globos de payaso y un amplio letrero diciendo FELIZ CUMPLE WILLY. Pero no era con esto como iba a empezar la fiesta. Volví mi mirada al único lugar que me faltaba observar; la piscina. Y aún estaba Gema ahí, pero estaba haciendo sus piruetas – (esos giros…) - chicos, alguno de uds lleva algún pokemon de agua consigo?

-Yo siempre cargo a mi wartortle conmigo y lo sabes – dijo Noah

-Tengo a un buizel conmigo ahorita- Dijo Alex

-Y yo tengo a un dewott conmigo – dijo Rick

-Genial 2 equipos de 4- Me dirigí a César y a Mishi – quieren jugar?

-Primero jueguen uds – dijo César.

-Yo solo los observaré – dijo Mishi con inocencia- pero… qué van a jugar.

-Waterpolo, pero con pokemon… va a estar genial ! – Me dirigí a la piscina.

-Pero cómo si no tenemos los postes ni la red- dijo Alex

-ohhh claro que sí lo tenemos. Vengan acompáñenme a desmantelar el antiguo arco de fútbol de mi papá – dijo Noah. Lo acompañaron mis amigos excepto Mishi.

-Gran actuación, Gema - dijo Mishi

-No fue una actuación, niña – sale de la piscina – y espero no volverte a ver cerca a mi pareja o… -da un chapuzón con su cola que termina mojando a Mishi. La hace tropezar y cae al agua- lo pagarás.

…

-Will…

-SI Mishi? – estaba midiendo las dimensiones de la piscina

-Quiero jugar… pero en la primera ronda, contra ti y Gema

-Tienes pokemon?, pues si no tienes tendrás que espe…

-FERALIGATR!

-Ok… ya valimos…- dije en voz baja

-Will! Acá están las… HOLY!... cómo no nos avisaste que tenías ese pokemon?- dijo Noah

-Solo armen la red - dijo Mishi

-Aquí está la pelo…ALA!... qué es esto cómo los evolucionan tan rápido- dijo César. Alex también se quedó sorprendido

-La red ya está lista. Competidores a sus posiciones- dijo Noah

Fui el primero en entrar al agua con mi pokemon

-Arceus si me escuchas. Crea una nueva evolución para los vaporeon- recé

-Están listos? - preguntó Alex

-Sí, no – dijimos al mismo tiempo- bueno sí -terminé por decir

-Empiecen!- tiró la pelota al centro de la piscina

-Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Will- me preguntó Gema

-Has pasar la pelota sobre la red hacia el otro equipo- respondí

-Bien - añadió.

Gema salto del agua como tantas veces dando giros. Llegó primero a la pelota y de un coletazo la mandó a gran velocidad al campo contrario

-1 punto para Will y su pokemon

-Pareja! – interrumpió Gema

-Pareja-decía César- 3 puntos y ganan

-Empiecen! –repitió la acción Alex

Gema hizo lo mismo de antes, pero…

-Feraligatr usa chorro de agua sobre la pelota

-Es mía… Gema! - se la mandé

Gema volvió a saltar

-Ohh no eso no, Feraligatr

El pokemon saltó en ese instante e impactó sus garras sobre la pelota y a Gema. Mandándolos a mi campo

-Punto para Mishi y su pokemon

-Les queda 3 puntos a cada uno

-Empiecen!

-Feraligatr,usa denuevo chorro de agua

-Contrarréstalo con el tuyo Gema, pero salta mientras lo haces

Usaron chorro de agua hasta que Gema llego a la pelota.

-Cambia a hiperrayo- escuché a Mishi decir.

-QUÉ!

Feraligatr cambió a hiperrayo y deshizo fácilmente el chorro de agua. El ataque impactó en Gema directamente y terminó por caer cerca a mi lado. La tome entre mis brazos.

-Punto para Mishi y su pokemon. Les quedan 2 puntos

-Abusiva, buuu- dijeron Noah y Rick. El feraligatr los miró feo y empezaron a silbar

-Empie…

-Esperen! Mi pokemon…no responde! GEMA! Respóndeme, di algo, habla - la sacudía - por favor…

-Wi…Will?

-SÍ, soy yo. Gracias al cielo

-Lo reanudamos o ahí acaba?- dijo César temeroso.

-ES UNA MASACRE ACÁBENLO DE UNA VEZ! – dijo Noah

-No todavía no…-dijo Gema

-Estás de acuerdo, Will?

-Sí…creo

-Muy bien, empiecen!

Gema saltó hacia la pelota sin que yo le dijera nada. Había usado un ataque extraño sobre la pelota y empezó a brillar.

-Feraligatr, hiperrayo

-Toma esto! – dijo Gema. Usó un coletazo que dirigió la pelota a la cabeza de terminó por confundir. El pokemon dirigió el hiperrayo hacia el fondo de la piscina. Hubo una gran explosión que cubrió todo de humo.


End file.
